


Careless Whispers

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV Show)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Capitán Topa has a few secrets relating to him and his young bandmates,Los Rulos.





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright......  
> Junior Express is a very silly Argentinian Children's show I was bored enough one of these days to sit down and watch.  
> And.....immediately get hooked.  
> Mostly because Topa y los Rulos are really hot and when I saw that all four of them sleep in the same room,this piece of shit smut writting suddenly surged.  
> Sorry.  
> Also Arnoldo/Francis are literally canon.  
> Trust me,they fuck on the regular.  
> Also also I know Los Rulos aren't really teens,I'm not stupid.

Topa's dick throbbed down Rulo Rolando's throat,who in turn,moaned involutarily around it,vibrating all over the thick shaft del Capitán.  
  
The Captain had a strong hold on the teen's rulo,pushing his cock hard down the young guitarrist's throat,biting his bottom lip hard,stiffling his own moans so no one else on the monorail could hear.  
  
Unknown to the Captain,Rulo Ricardo,the youngest of the triplets,had woken up and could overhear and see everything from the top bunk where he was still holding onto his teddy bear.  
  
Watching in the dark with only the moonlight from the window to help him,the image of his identical 15 year old twin getting dominated mercilessly by their 40 year old Capitán and bandmate was doing something to his body.  
  
Something the young rulo couldn't quite understand yet.An unusual,pleasant heat running all over his face,the length of his strong body,concentrating on his groin.  
  
Capitán Topa and Rulo Rolando's moans got louder without them noticing nor caring by this point,the older man was closer to the edge,he fucked his teen bandmate's throat with abandon,thrusting harder each time,both hands now secured firmly on the twin's hair while he released his thick,salty seed down the young musician's throat,forcing him to swallow every drop.  
  
Even with tears running down his face and saliva all over his mouth,Rulo Rolando looked like he was enjoying immensely,as far as his twin could tell from his bunk.  
  
People usually see Carlos as the closest to Capitán Topa but the way Rulo Ricardo sees it,his most distinct brother just gets a kick out of getting on their Captain and bandmate's (and everyone else's) nerves.Ricardo,particularly,always had the impression Rolando was the closest to their Capitán from the three of them but he would never guess they were close like this.  
  
"Sit up,baby.I want to watch you touch yourself until you come all over yourself." El Capitán whispered seductively,pulling the brunet boy up by his rulo,which only made the teen groan louder in pleasure.  
  
The older brunet boss pulled the teen forward by his hair and gave him a sloppy,messy,wet,open mouthed kiss,tasting himself on the boy's mouth.  
  
"Por supoesto,Topiman..."  
Rolando answered breathlessly and was already putting his tight colorful pants down.They've been doing this for a few months now and at first the young rulo had found it all a little weird,but now all he wants to do is please his Capitán.  
  
Rulo Ricardo had his thin fingers going up and down his cock.It was the first time it had grown and swelled up like this and it was sort of scaring him but it felt so good so he kept staring at his twin's movements,trying to copy them as best as he could,biting his bottom lip,trying to not make any sound.  
  
This felt amazing,like anything else he'd ever felt before.He'd definitely do this often from now on.  
  
Both teens had their eyes closed shut,stroking themselves frantically,almost syncronized,it was very impressive.  
  
Capitán Topa couldn't help keep his hands to himself so he had them up and down Rolando's thighs,teasing him,almost getting where the dimpled triplet would've loved the most,but not quite.  
  
"Tan guapo,tan hermoso,chulito,mi bebé......"  
  
"Touch me,Topi,por favor" Rolando begged in a strained voice.  
  
Topa didn't oblige,no matter how much he wanted to,the handsome brunet boss was so wrapped up on his young bandmate that only now he let his ears capture faint moans not far from them.  
  
El Capitán let himself look away long enough to see Rulo Ricardo's top bunk rattling erratically.A huge,malicious smirk snaked it's way slowly into the Capitán's lips,eyes getting even wider with lust once again.  
  
Topa's not so subtle change in expression was barely registered by Rolando in front of him,whom was too far gone by now.All the older man had to do was playfully pinch the head of the boy's cock,mess with the precome pooled there and whisper in his ear.  
  
"Come for me,baby."  
  
Topa licked his own finger which was coated with the teen musician's precome,tasting the boy and licking his lips when he heard both siblings coming,moaning 'loud' and clear at the same time,Rolando's cum spilling all over his watermelon stamped t-shirt.  
  
It was giving the train's Capitán many,many ideas.

* * *

Later in the night,when both Topa and Rulo Rolando were clean and heading for their own beds,the young rulo asked.  
  
"Hey.....Topi,I think I heard something earlier,like,it almost sounded like someone else while we were....while.....vos sabes."  
  
"Oh,I'm sure it was nothing.It was just in your head.O....."  
  
"¿O qué?"  
  
"Or Arnoldo and Francis are getting loud again."

"What's that about Arnoldo and Francis?"

(Rulo) Carlos asked,suddenly awake and alert.He was answered with unimpressed pointed looks by both Topa and Rolando. 

"Ya lo sabía."


End file.
